Ventus' Exam
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Just a story I thought up for how things would go if Ventus and Vanitas had taken the Mark of Mastery exam without the threat of combining to make the X-blade. Probably will only be a chapter or two but maybe longer. Vanitas is still bad and this story may have a little bit of VenQua in it. Probably will. anyway, read and review. Also, no genre because I don't know what to call it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. In this story, everyone thinks Vanitas is simply Xehanort's student. Never played birth by sleep. Unsure about timeframe.

* * *

Ready or Not, Here You Go

She passed. Of course she passed. There was never a doubt in his mind. He was, however, surprised and confused that Terra hadn't been able to control his inner darkness. He'd never had that problem before. And then, there was Ventus. He had asked to be allowed to take the test as well but he had been denied. He so wanted to be allowed even to just take the test, even if he failed. But Eraqus didn't seem to believe that he was ready. Ventus disagreed. That was why he was heading back to beg. Probably not the wisest move ever but hell, he had to try something. And after spending nearly a week without any Unversed surfacing anywhere, giving them all a welcome break from their month long war against them, Ventus needed something to do besides watch Terra and Aqua train. He'd train with them but neither was willing to use their full strength against him, resulting in him not being sure how strong he himself was.

He knocked and the door swung open. Ventus saw that Aqua and Eraqus were both there, probably discussing something important, and Master Xehanort was off to one side talking with his own student, Vanitas. Eraqus motioned for Ventus to come forward and he did so, walking up to his Master and friend and kneeling, knowing how much trouble he'd be in if he interrupted something important.

"Ah, Ventus," Eraqus smiled. "Aqua and I were just discussing some things."

"I see," Ventus nodded. "Master...I..."

"What is it?" Eraqus asked.

Ventus glanced to the side where Xehanort and Vanitas, Ventus suspected since he couldn't see Vanitas's face through his mask, were watching.

"I...would like to ask permission to take the Mark of Mastery exam," Ventus requested.

"Ventus," Eraqus sighed. "We discussed this before. You aren't ready to be a Keyblade Master."

"But Master, I am ready," Ventus pleaded looking up at him desperately. "I've been fighting the Unversed with Aqua and Terra ever since I left. I'm strong enough to take the test!"

"No, you're not," Eraqus snapped. "Keyblade Masters must have faith, strength, and patience! The fact that you are here proves you have no patience."

"But I do have patience," Ventus said. "I've been waiting to take the test ever since I became a Keyblade Wielder."

"Master," Aqua spoke up. "Maybe Ventus _is_ ready. He's right that he's been holding his own against the Unversed. And they are in no way a weak enemy."

"Fighting a powerful enemy doesn't make him ready to be a Keyblade Master," Eraqus stated.

"I think it would be an excellent idea," Master Xehanort spoke up. "Vanitas could take it with him."

"Master Xehanort, please stay out of this," Eraqus sighed.

"Look, I don't care who I have to fight, I'll fight you, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Aqua-"

"You?" Terra snorted from the doorway. "Fight Aqua? Now that's funny. We all know you could never fight Aqua. You'd rather give yourself to an Unversed. But somehow you've kept it secret. And you're an empty doorframe."

"You're hilarious," Ventus growled.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua questioned.

"Nothing," Terra said as Ventus shot him a death glare.

"Look, you're not taking the exam Ventus," Eraqus interrupted. "You're not ready. You have no patience."

"Master," Aqua sighed. "Ventus is ready. He's been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. Even if he fails the test, at least give him the chance to realize his dream."

"His dream?" Eraqus questioned.

"It's his dream to be a Keyblade Master," Aqua stated.

"Master," Ventus spoke up. "You say a Keyblade Master must have faith. Then why do you not have any faith in me?"

Eraqus stared at him with an impassive expression for a moment before sighing.

"Very well," Eraqus nodded. "You may take the exam. Will your student also be taking it?"

"He will," Xehanort nodded. "Now all we need is the balls of light for them to fight."

Just then, a part of the roof was blasted to the floor as several Scrapper and Flood-type Unversed fell through, landing on the rubble and looking around. After a moment, a small group of Archravens flew in, hovering just under the ceiling and watching them all.

"They can be the replacement," Aqua stated. "Begin!"

Ventus summoned his keyblade instantly, charging toward the ground forces as Vanitas summoned his own, much larger, keyblade and leapt at the Archravens that were diving at him. All in all, the two had the situation relatively under control. Most of the Flood-types had sunk into the ground to move around safely but the Scrappers were attacking Ventus from all sides. He was doing well, spinning and slashing at the Scrappers while keeping them from landing a hit on him. He had yet to even rely on magic. Finally, he ducked under a Scrapper's slash as Vanitas's keyblade flashed over his head, destroying the last of the Unversed. Ventus stood, sighing as Vanitas stared upward.

"Thanks for the help," Ventus sighed. "Is it over?"

"No," Vanitas said shaking his head. "There's one more."

He began to back away and Ventus took the hint, doing the same just before something massive crashed down through the ceiling, filling the room with dust and grabbing both of the boys and spinning, hurling them into the wall. Ventus stood, looking to his left where Vanitas had landed. Vanitas flipped onto his feet, summoning his keyblade to himself again and looking over to Ventus.

"Shall we end this?" Vanitas questioned.

"I'll take the left," Ventus stated. "You get the right."

"Deal," Vanitas nodded.

The dust finally settled and revealed a massive suit of armor similar to a Trinity Armor except much fatter.

"That should be fun," Ventus growled. "First charge."

"Right," Vanitas nodded.

The two sprinted forward, crossing halfway as the armor throw a punch at them, the fist crashing down where they crossed. When they reached it, they both spun counter clockwise, slashing it legs and removing its feet. The armor crashed down and they both spun again, slashing a gash into its sides. Then, Vanitas jumped and brought his keyblade down through one side of the armor and Ventus jumped, dragging his own keyblade up through the Unversed on the other side, their keyblades scraping each other as they passed. Then, both finished their swings, their keyblades bursting out of the Unversed in a spray of a dark black liquid that Ventus had come to assume was the Unversed version of blood. The Unversed roared in pain before fading and Ventus sighed looking to Eraqus as Vanitas looked to Xehanort who nodded, only just enough for Vanitas to get the message.

"Very good," Eraqus nodded. "Now, the two of you must face each other in single combat. Begin!"

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Deal

Ventus turned toward Vanitas just in time to leap back from a slash. He crouched, readying himself as Vanitas darted forward, driving his keyblade forward with all the strength he had. Ventus knocked it aside then spun slashing at Vanitas. Vanitas bent over backward, avoiding the slash before slashing at Ventus. Ventus blocked it then shoved it away and kicked at Vanitas. Vanitas spun out of the way, swinging again. Ventus blocked the slash, spinning and driving his keyblade at Vanitas who smashed it away before leaping back.

Ventus sprinted forward as Vanitas swung his keyblade up in front of him, teeth pointing to the ground as a bolt of lightning flashed out, hitting Ventus and launching him away.

"Fuck that hurt," Ventus groaned pushing himself up as Vanitas's keyblade tapped his shoulder. "Well shit."

"Yield," Vanitas ordered.

"No way," Ventus snorted summoning his keyblade and knocking Vanitas's away in one fluid movement. "If I yielded, I'd have to say I gave up."

Vanitas shook his head slowly before darting forward, slashing at Ventus from random directions as fast as he could. Ventus fended the blows off for as long as he could before ducking under a horizontal slash and swinging his own keyblade at Vanitas's stomach. Vanitas dropped on hand down, drawing a knife and blocking Ventus's keyblade. Ventus spun past Vanitas, slashing at his back only for Vanitas to do a back flip over the blade then drive the knife into Ventus's shoulder. He stumbled away, clamping his mouth shut as he pulled the knife out.

"Fuck!" Ventus growled. "Cheap shot. Fine. Two can play that way. Let's try magic shall we?"

Ventus spin his keyblade once before slamming the blade into the ground, sending lightning forward. Vanitas leapt into the air, firing a ball of fire at Ventus. Ventus rolled out of the way then stood, firing a ball of compressed wind back. Vanitas slashed the sphere and it exploded into a massive tornado, throwing Vanitas into the wall behind Aqua. He fell to the floor, groaning and pushing himself up, using his keyblade to support his weight until he was standing and flipped it back around to be ready to fight. Then, he stepped forward and put the keyblade to Aqua's throat.

"I think that's about enough," Vanitas growled. "As much as I would love to kill you, you self centered little shit, I have places to be."

"Like where and how?" Ventus demanded. "You aren't walking out of here with Aqua as a hostage."

"Why not?" Vanitas chuckled. "You can't hurt me when she's standing between our blows. No magic for the blast radius and electricity conduction. No physical attacks because you know no one will be able to get to me before I put her in the way. You can't try to catch me because you fear that I will kill your friend. You've lost. You can do nothing, and I have all the power."

Vanitas began to walk toward the door, taking Aqua with him while Ventus followed, careful to keep the same distance from them.

"You really intend to stop me don't you?" Vanitas snorted.

"Let her go," Ventus growled. "Don't pussy out of our fight."

"Please, if our fight was important, I'd have beaten you already," Vanitas snorted. "No, I really just care about getting out of here alive. A hostage will ensure I do just that."

"Then take me," Ventus suggested. "If you keep her, I'll kill you. But if you take me, the baby of the castle, no one is going to try to hurt you while I'm in the line of fire. Think about it. Which has the best chance of you getting away?"

"I would think keeping the most skilled fighter with me would have the best chance for success," Vanitas sneered. "Dumbass."

"Good point," Ventus smirked. "She is the most skilled. You don't suppose she learned to break out of a hold like that do you?"

Vanitas stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Fine," Vanitas nodded. "I'll trade her life for yours. You come willingly, and she walks free."

Ventus nodded and made his way toward Vanitas.

"Don't do it Ven," Aqua snapped. "I can handle myself."

"I know you can," Ventus nodded. "But I'm not letting you risk your life. Not when I can do it instead."

"Ven no," Aqua pleaded as Ventus stopped in front of Vanitas.

He took Aqua's hand and Vanitas slowly moved his keyblade aside allowing Ventus to guide Aqua away from Vanitas before stepping up next to Vanitas, blocking the others from attacking him without Vanitas bothering to raise his keyblade.

"I'll see you guys later," Ventus smiled over his shoulder before he and Vanitas walked out of the room, the others standing around in a stunned silence.

"What...why...Master Xehanort, stop..." Master Eraqus stopped, only now realizing that Master Xehanort was gone as well.

"We have to save Ventus!" Aqua stated sprinting out of the room after them.

Terra and Master Eraqus followed, winding through the corridors and hallways of the castle before finally stopping just as they stepped outside. Ventus and Vanitas were on the far side of the courtyard where Vanitas had a portal open. In the middle of the courtyard, was a swarm of Unversed of all kinds, including one Trinity Armor.

"Damn it!" Terra growled summoning his keyblade. "We'll need to do this quickly."

"Right," Aqua nodded.

As they charged the Unversed, Vanitas hit Ventus over the head before picking him up over his shoulder and stepping through the portal which disappeared.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Lock Down

Ventus cracked an eye open and quickly scanned the room, careful to keep motionless as he did. He was chained to the wall of a tiny cell and was alone, with the exception of a few Unversed guarding the door. He had been mostly alone for the last three days, and before that there had been three straight days of Vanitas torturing him with knives, whips, starvation, dehydration, and even acid. Ventus had recovered from the acid burns, except for a slight discoloration, fairly well in his three days of rest but the rest of his wounds would leave scars. He couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing, where they were searching for him. Not that they would ever find him.

Finally, the Unversed guarding his cell left to get the next group, and Ventus summoned his keyblade, slashing the chains restraining him. He dropped to the floor, landing loudly as his arms and legs gave out. Unversed appeared at the door to his cell instantly and a moment later, Scrappers were swarming in. Just as they arrived, Ventus drove his keyblade into the ground, lightning shooting outward from it and electrifying all of the Unversed. They all flew away from Ventus and crashed into the walls before fading and Ventus stood shakily, making his way out of the cell. After roughly fifteen minutes, his legs gave out again and he crashed to the floor, knocking over one of the suits of armor lining the walls. The sound attracted the attention of a Trinity Armor. It reached down to pick up Ventus and he stabbed the hand with his keyblade, succeeding only in being smashed into the wall then the ceiling.

When he landed, the Armor roared, sounding the alarm for an escaped prisoner and Ventus managed to shoot a bolt of lightning at the armor, hitting it in the face and destroying it, barely. He tried to push himself up but his left leg was broken and probably a few ribs. He bean to drag himself down the hall, the sound of his clothes and armor scraping the ground echoing down the hall. Finally he stopped, arms too tired to continue as a Scrapper stepped around the corner, stomping on his right hand. It then reached down, gripping his shirt and began to drag him the other way. Ventus tried to shoot a fireball back at it but it was little more than a spark due to his exhaustion. He summoned his keyblade but was only barely able to move his arm. He lifted his arm but his hand gave out and he dropped his keyblade. By a massive stroke of luck, the blade went down through the back of one of the Scrapper's legs and it fell backward, cracking its head open on the guard of the keyblade, killing itself. Ventus groaned, now thoroughly exhausted, and began to struggle to crawl again. As he did, he heard running behind him but it stopped after a moment, no doubt finding his abandoned keyblade. He finally reached a stairwell and began to crawl down it but his hand slipped and his crawl became a tumble, which turned into a roll, which turned into him bouncing off the walls of the spiral staircase. Finally he stopped at the bottom of the stairs on the ground floor except now, one arm was also broken.

He let his head rest on the floor as blood gushed out of his broken nose and busted lip and his entire body throbbed painfully. Memories flashed through his head. First were memories he didn't know he had. Memories of serving Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort was trying to form something called a X-Blade. Then, Xehanort had done something to him, broke him. Formed Vanitas out of part of him. His memories were blocked, damaged. Xehanort left him on Eraqus's door step. Memories that he had always had flooded into his head. Memories of being taken in by Eraqus. Taught to fight by Aqua. Competing with Terra since Aqua was miles out of his league, and because he could never try to hurt Aqua to start with. He remembered being taught to wield a keyblade by Master Eraqus. He remembered training. Watching Aqua and Terra grow while he stayed left behind in the dust, due to their unwillingness to actually try against him. He remembered Aqua and Terra taking the Mark of Mastery Test. This time, he remembered seeing darkness first radiate from Xehanort before the spheres went out of control, then again before Terra's own darkness jumped out of control. He remembered going to fight the Unversed. He remembered being saved by Aqua and Terra both a couple times, and in return helping them with things they could have done alone. He remembered meeting his friends in other worlds, and being saved by them. He remembered helping them with things they didn't really need his help to do. He realized he had been a fool. He had never been ready for the test. Eraqus was right. He was too impatient, too hasty. And he had likely gotten Aqua in trouble since she convinced Eraqus to allow him to take the test.

_Aqua!_ Ventus suddenly thought.

She would be looking for him. They would all be looking for him. How could he just be laying there if they were probably going frantic trying to find him? He groaned quietly, rolling onto his stomach and beginning to drag himself with his good arm. For nearly ten minutes he dragged himself, broken bones screaming, good arm slowly going so numb it burned, contrary as it sounded. Finally, he reached a corner and stopped, rolling against the wall to hide as three Trinity Armors thundered past and a small group of Scrappers followed. After a moment of silence, Ventus continued crawling the way the Unversed had come from. For another twenty minutes he moved, his arm finally ceasing to work halfway through that time and leaving him to crawl forward using his chin and his good leg, which only barely functioned. At long last, he managed to reached the door, stopping just out of sight to rest. As he did, Ventus stepped in through it and looked around.

"Ventus, Ventus, Ventus," Vanitas sighed, still looking around. "Always causing trouble. I should have killed you before. But, it worked out in my favor. You see, I've located that fetching female friend of yours. And tomorrow, I'll find her and I'll kill her. But first, I'll let her join you. And I'll make you watch as I torture her. Slowly, gruesomely. What you've experienced, what I'm going to do to her will make it seem like a massage. And when she's begging me to kill her, I'll put the knives and acid down. and I'll make her mine. And I'll do it again, and again, and again. And when I'm done using her body as I see fit, I'll make you my puppet, and I'll make you kill her. Then, I'm going to kill you, and use your power to form the X-Blade for my Master Xehanort. That, is the only future you have to look forward to. You'll never escape this place. This place will be your tomb."

Ventus, having forced himself to his feet, shambled out of his hiding spot, using his keyblade to support himself. Once in the open, Vanitas began to laugh at the state his enemy was in. Bruises, cuts, dried blood, and dirt covered Ventus. His clothes had been nearly shredded during his stay and he was only barely able to stand on his good leg, his other one hanging limply below him. Despite that, his eyes burned with a fury that Vanitas didn't notice, or he would have stopped laughing. Vanitas bent forward, holding his stomach and Ventus grinned.

_Keep laughing,_ Ventus thought gritting his teeth with the effort of lifting his keyblade. _I'll only have one shot. I need to make it count._

Just as his keyblade was aimed at Vanitas's feet, Ventus's leg gave out. Ventus fell, his keyblade flipping so that the blade travelled up Vanitas's body.

_Now!_ Ventus thought, a bolt of lightning as big around as an oak tree shooting out of his keyblade with razor wind spiraling around it.

It blasted Vanitas in the chest, the lightning bolt exploding and the wind tearing into Vanitas and shredding both his skin and his suit. The helmet exploded but Ventus's head was swimming and he couldn't see Vanitas's face, not that he cared. He managed to aim his keyblade at the sky outside, opening a portal before trying to throw the keyblade. It skipped off the ground once before stopping, stopping and turning into its hover board form, simply resting on the ground. Ventus dragged himself onto it and it flew into the air, shaking slightly at first before shooting through the portal, Ventus only barely clinging to it.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Ventus crashed down outside the castle and bounced and rolled along the ground and into the stairs, finally stopping after dislocating his only good shoulder and making his knee bend backward when his ride hit the ground and stopped faster than him. Ventus's vision swam for a long while. He wasn't entirely sure how long he lay there, but it was more than a few minutes since the sky was suddenly dark and stars were winking at him. He looked around, his head unable to move so his eyes simply swiveled. His keyblade was still stuck into the ground and there was no sign of anyone. he would have expected to be found by now. His entire body throbbed and his vision began to swim again. As it swam, his sense for time fled again as the sky began to lighten. Then, finally, some luck. A familiar face appeared above him. He had finally ben found.

"Ventus!" Terra shouted, trying to wake his friend up. "Come on man, hang in there. You finally made it home."

Ventus felt himself being lifted then, what seemed like seconds later, felt something warm and soft beneath him. He tilted his head a fraction of an inch and heard that god awful crinkling that came with the paper covered beds in a hospital. It made his ears throb painfully but brought him back to the world. His eyes creaked open, barely making a sliver before shutting again as light flooded through and made his head scream in rage. He groaned, turning his head, quite painfully, away from the light, only for light to bleed through his eyelids as he looked at something brighter. He groaned again, looking back up just as he felt something placed over each ear and on the bridge of his nose, something that in and of itself hurt due to his nose being broken. He groaned but let his eyes struggle open again, seeing that they were exceptionally dark sunglasses. They blocked the light enough for his photosensitivity to only give him a mild headache. He let his eyes drift around as his neck had stiffened up again already. To his right was Aqua, whose eyes were bloodshot and puffy, obvious signs of crying. To Ventus's left was Eraqus, who looked a hundred years older than when Ventus had left. Terra was at the foot of the bed, smiling but looking tired. Ventus's eyes drifted back to Aqua and he forced his head to turn toward her so he could see more than a slightly blurry image. Aside from bloodshot puffy eyes, the skin around her eyes had gone beyond red and were so dark they looked bruised. she had red lines down her cheeks where tears had run and worn away her skin and she was practically in tears again but was smiling in relief and joy.

"S...sorry," Ventus croaked, barely able to hear his own voice and his throat instantly feeling like he was trying to swallow glass.

"Don't apologize," Aqua smiled, biting back sobs. "You saved me. I can't thank you."

"You...don't...have...to," Ventus croaked, forcing a smile before looking back at Eraqus. "How...bad?"

Your left leg is shattered and your left arm broken in two places," Eraqus stated. "Your right knee cap is shattered and your knee disabled and broken both from bending the wrong way. Your right shoulder was dislocated, likely in the crash, and you have several broken ribs. As if that isn't bad enough, you have a broken back, severe whiplash, a broken nose, internal bleeding in your torso, a broken right cheekbone, and a severe concussion. In all honesty, you were lucky to survive. It's a miracle that you're alive. I don't know if you'll recover though."

Ventus managed a nod, just barely, and looked up at the ceiling. His nose was beginning to throb from the glasses and he winced. Aqua noticed and switched all of the lights off, pulling the blinds closed then very carefully pulled the glasses off, biting back sobs again as his badly swollen eyes were revealed again.

"Do I look...as bad...as I...feel?" Ventus croaked.

"You look beautiful," Aqua laughed making Ventus smile since he didn't have the strength to laugh.

He looked back up at the ceiling as his vision began to dim. He looked around to see Terra say something but his ears had shut off. Everyone stood, turning to leave but Ventus caught Aqua's hand, surprised he could make his hand move, or that he had actually done that. She seemed equally surprised but after a minute, she smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks and sat back down, gently brushing his hair back off his forehead as he lay his hand back down.

"I'm...sorry...for..."

"Don't," Aqua interrupted. "Don't apologize. You did what you had to and you save my life. Thank you Ventus. But don't you ever do that again."

Ventus smiled and managed a nod before his eyes fluttered, threatening to close. He forced them open and Aqua smiled.

"Rest," Aqua whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Ventus shook his head and tried to speak but his voice failed him. He tried again but it was clear his voice was shot and would be gone before long.

"I...love...you...Aqua," ventus managed, his voice barely more than a painful exhale.

Aqua bit her lower lip, tears flooding out of her eyes as she sobbed for a moment. He felt confusion force its way into his brain, which was really incapable of doing more than one thing. He didn't understand. Had he said something wrong? Why was his head suddenly throbbing? His brain focused, realizing that Aqua was kissing him and he smiled, kissing her back. After a second, he pulled back, wincing and she began to apologize but he shook his head.

"We...might...not...work..." Ventus smiled, more mouthing the words than anything now.

"W...what?" Aqua blinked hurt and fear on her face. "W...why?"

"Kissing...you...hurts," Ventus grinned and Aqua blinked in surprise before beginning to laugh, hard.

Tears of relief and mirth spilled out of her eyes and she laughed harder and louder than he had ever heard her laugh. He smiled, seeing that the weight of his disappearance had left and she was feeling better now. After a bit, she managed to stop, wiping her eyes again and smiled at him.

"I love you Ventus," Aqua whispered, knowing he'd hear her. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I...won't...Promise," Ventus smiled. "Good...night...Aqua."

"Goodnight Ven," Aqua smiled.

Ventus's eyes finally fluttered shut and he drifted off, feeling Aqua's hand slip into his just before he became deaf to the world.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Fast Rehab

Ventus groaned, leaning back against the wall. It had been about three weeks since he had gotten back and he had largely recovered with the help of magic. Unfortunately, his concussion hadn't been able to be healed and in addition to that, none of his limbs were functioning as well as they had been. Eraqus had ordered him to undergo rehabilitation so Ventus had chosen instead to train with Aqua. So far, he had barely been able to lift the wooden sword he was training with so he was barely able to count it as helpful rehab. It was slowly starting to work though, as he could now block three slashes from Aqua before she would beat him. Unfortunately, if Vanitas attacked, he would be completely useless.

"Want to take a break?" Aqua asked.

"No," Ventus grunted pushing off the wall and lifting the sword, which shook and trembled as he held it. "I have to get back to full strength fast. Terra and Master Eraqus are out figting Unversed while you stay and help get me back to fighting condition so that I stop being a hinderance. I can't afford to take breaks."

Aqua's eyes softened in sympathy, since she understood how badly he wanted to be able to protect her and the others. She nodded and sprinted forward, slashing at Ventus with her own wooden sword. He blocked it, barely, and she spun, slashing at his other side. He ducked under the attack, moving to slash her but she blocked it and Ventus's weak grip slackened even more, the sword twisting out of his hand. He sighed as Aqua's sword tapped his side and she held his out to him. He accepted it and took a step back, looking down at the shaking sword. He gripped his forearm with his other hand and squeezed. At first the shaking slowed slightly but then returned to its former strength. He sighed, releasing his arm and looked up at Aqua. They had decided that since he couldn't control his own limbs, it would be wisest for him to not use magic, but he didn't know for sure if he could even use it well enough for it to hurt someone.

"Isn't there any way to restore my control?" Ventus asked.

"Well, Master Eraqus believes it's mostly because of your concussion, so it'll probably return when your concussion goes away." Aqua stated. "For now, maybe try two hands in forward grip."

Ventus turned the sword over and gripped the handle with both hands, the sword quivering but not shaking as badly as before. Aqua sprinted forward and slashed at him and he blocked it, barely, then slashed overhead at her. She blocked the slash as well before spinning past him and slashing at him. He blocked it again, the impact jarring the sword enough in his loose grip to hurt before he spun and slashed at her. Again she blocked it and this time the sword dropped out of his grip and he sat down, hard. He grit his teeth, trying to stand but both of his legs had gone numb.

"Break time," Aqua said sitting down beside him.

"I'm not making any progress," Ventus stated miserably.

"That's not true," Aqua smiled. "You're just having trouble. And no one can blame you."

"Yeah but my having trouble is putting you all in danger," Ventus stated. "I shouldn't be having trouble using my arms and legs."

"Ven you almost died!" Aqua snapped. "Having trouble moving your limbs is a pretty small price to pay for surviving."

Ventus stared at the ground so Aqua pulled him into a hug. After a moment, his arm wrapped around her, barely strong enough for her to even feel them. Ventus buried his face in the side of her neck and she smiled.

"It'll be alright Ventus," Aqua smiled. "It'll just take some time."

"I don't have time," Ventus stated, voice shaky. "He's targeting you."

Aqua's eyes widened and she pulled back slightly making him look at her.

"What do you mean he's targeting me?" Aqua asked.

"He told me that he plans to kidnap you and torture you and...do other things...until you're begging him to kill you," Ventus stated, Aqua instantly knowing what the other things were. "I have to be able to fight again before he gets here."

Aqua smiled, in spite of what he had said and hugged him again before looking up at the ceiling, silently praying both for her plan to work and for Eraqus to forgive her either way.

"There may be a way to heal you, but it's forbidden, mostly because it usually ends in both parties involved dying," Aqua stated and Ventus pulled back to look at her. "Keyblade Masters are, in theory, capable of healing each other by performing a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with each other. The reason most die, is that the keyblades reject the person they are being given to, and since the person already has a keyblade, the rejection is much more violent than normal and tears the person's heart out of their body, killing them. I don't know if it'll heal you, but, if you're willing to try, I'm ready."

Ventus stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's too dangerous," Ventus stated. "If it didn't work I'd have to suffer with the knowledge that I killed you for all eternity."

"Ven," Aqua sighed. "My keyblade won't reject you because my keyblade is formed and controlled by my heart, and my heart belongs to you."

Ventus's eyes widened for a moment before the castle shook and he nodded summoning his keyblade. The weight pinning his hand to the ground instantly.

"Damn," Ventus growled. "So, what do I do?"

"I just need to make contact with yours while you touch mine," Aqua stated.

Ventus nodded, raising his other hand as Aqua summoned her keyblade. He rested his hand on the handle opposite hers as she rested her hand similarly over his. After a moment, both keyblades shone a blinding white and both of their chests erupted in pain. They both grit their teeth, the pain spreading before shrinking again, intensifying. Just as Ventus thought he might pass out from the pain, Vanitas stepped into the room, hurling a long white spear with a purple tip at Aqua's back. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and his body reacted on instinct, standing and stepping in front pf her, summoning not only his keyblade but hers as well, and blocking the spear, which shattered. He looked down at the two keyblades as Aqua stood, looking at them as well before smiling and hugging him. He hugged her back then handed hers to her and turned back to Vanitas.

"Damn," Vanitas sighed. "Guess I'm just going to have to kick your ass again."

"No," Ventus growled. "I'm going to kill you this time. I won't let you hurt Aqua."

"Aqua," Vanitas snorted. "I have no interest in Aqua anymore. Sure I'm still going to take you, beat her, hurt her, and make use of that wonderful body of hers, but we both know you want to kill me because of who I am."

"No," Ventus said shaking his head. "I don't care who or what you are. You'll die for threatening Aqua. That's all."

"I see," Vanitas smirked before Aqua stepped forward, raising her own keyblade. "Fine. I'll see you around Ventus. As your you my future trophy slave, I'll be seeing you very soon."

And with that, he stepped backward into a dark portal which faded after him before Eraqus and Terra sprinted into the room, seeing Ventus on his feet with his keyblade in hand.

"Aqua," Eraqus growled. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"I did," Aqua nodded. "I'm sorry Master. I couldn't stand seeing him in pain and I knew it would work."

"We'll discuss this later," Eraqus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For now, we need to leave. We've found Xehanort."

Aqua nodded and they all sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

War

Ventus landed lightly beside Aqua and looked around. Eraqus and Terra were on Aqua's other side and Vanitas and Xehanort were both standing in the distance with an army of Unversed behind them. Ventus summoned his keyblade and the others followed suit. Just as they did, Vanitas reached up to his helmet, knocking his knuckles against it twice before charging forward. Ventus met his charge, blocking his first slash then spinning and slashing at his back. Vanitas blocked it and kicked Ventus backward as the Unversed surged forward at him. Ventus soun, slashing the first wave of Unversed just before Eraqus sprinted past, tearing into the Unversed. Ventus turned back to Vanitas to see him fighting Aqua.

He sprinted forward just as Vanitas jumped and kicked Aqua away from himself then blocked Ventus's keyblade. Ventus ducked under Vanitas' blade then slashed him across the chest. Vanitas staggered back before darkness began to roll off of him and a Trinity Armor formed in front of him, charging at Ventus. Fentus ducked under its arm then growled and jumped, slashing it all the way up and splitting it in half. Just as it exploded, Vanitas appeared beside Ventus and attacked him. Ventus blocked the slash and glanced at Aqua, grinning and holding his other hand out to his side. A moment later, Stormfall appeared in his hand and he spun, slashing Vanitas diagonally from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Then, he flipped and smashed Wayward Wind into Vanitas' keyblade, which Vanitas was barely clinging to with his right arm barely functional. The force of the impact blasted Vanitas down into the ground and Ventus landed beside Aqua, handing Stormfall back to her as Vanitas began to struggle to stand.

"You look a little worse for wear," Ventus grinned. "How unfortunate."

Ventus looked around and saw that Eraqus had gone to aid Terra and the Unversed were charging toward Ventus and Aqua.

"You ready for this Aqua?" Ventus asked.

"Definitely," Aqua nodded as they both readied themselves.

Just as the Unversed reached them, Mickey appeared, slashing the front line with his keyblade then spun and blocked Vanitas' keyblade. Ventus and Aqua charged into the Unversed, tearing into them and destroying them rapidly. Ventus ducked under a Trinity Armor's arm as Aqua blasted it with a Firaga then spun and darted past three Scrappers, slashing all three. He spun, blocking Vanitas's blade and glanced at Mickey, seeing him fighting several dozen Unversed. Aqua was in the same situation but was slowly losing ground. Ventus shoved Vanitas's keyblade aside and slashed at him but Vanitas jumped back then stabbed at Ventus. Ventus spun, allowing the keyblade to pass him before smashing it away. Vanitas flipped it around and slashed again but Ventus blocked it. The moment he did, Vanitas push kicked Ventus sending him spinning along the ground. Ventus flipped to his feet, slashing a group of scrappers as they leapt at him then spun, blocking Vanitas' keyblade again. He shoved it aside and slashed at Vanitas. Before he could hit him, Vanitas flipped forward over the blade. Ventus spun to block the slash he knew was coming but Mickey beat him to it.

"Switch!" Mickey ordered and Ventus spun the other way, darting into the ranks of the Unversed trying to get to them.

He fought his way to Aqua, who was barely managing to fend off the three Trinity Armors around her, and shoved her out of the way of an attack before summoning Stormfall and obliterating the Unversed around them then tossing it back as the next wave began to charge. As they did, Eraqus and Terra landed beside Ventus and Aqua as Mickey landed behind them. Unversed began to form around them, their numbers growing rapidly.

"Making these things has to weaken him, right?" Ventus growled as still more began to appear.

He looked up at the top of a cliff off to his left and saw Xehanort and Vanitas standing at the top, watching them. Ventus looked to the others and they all nodded, activating their armor before they all charged. After less than a minute, most of the weaker Unversed that had charged first were gone but that left Trinity Armors and a massive Unversed with spike feet, a vaguely humanoid body, and a massive warhammer with a metal cage being the head and flames inside the cage.

"Oh shit," Ventus breathed. "What is that thing?"

"It's massive," Aqua breathed.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," Terra grinned, readying his keyblade.

"You know that statement actually means it's more difficult to kill the big things right?" Ventus asked and Terra was silent for a moment.

"Shut up Ven," Terra grumbled.

"Mickey and I will handle the big thing," Eraqus spoke.

"No," Ventus interrupted. "Aqua, Terra, and I will handle the big guy. You and Mickey take the Trinity Armors."

"This is no time for you to try to prove yourself Ventus," Eraqus stated.

"I'm not," Ventus said stepping forward. "I'm trying to make sure Aqua survives this fight."

Eraqus was silent for a moment before nodding. He and Mickey charged at the Trinity Armors and the other thing moved to intercept them, moving much faster than its size indicated. Before it could reach them, Ventus jumped at it, slashing at its head. It spun, batting him aside with its hammer's shaft before smashing the hammer head down where he had been. At the last second, Aqua had hit him with an Aero spell and he had been blasted out of the way. He rolled to his feet as the Unversed moved to crush him again. Before it could, Terra appeared in front of it, blocking the hammer just below the head with his keyblade. The moment he did, Ventus kicked off his shoulders, slashing the thing's head. It staggered back then spun, hammer whipping around at Ventus. Before it could reach him, Aqua hit the shaft from below and redirected the hammer upward and over Ventus. Ventus landed on his feet and leapt as the creature again but just as he did, a metal cage crashed down around him, glowing red as the Unversed's head snapped around toward him, ignoring Terra and Aqua. It raised its hammer just as Aqua summoned Wayward Wind from Ventus and began to attack the thing with both keyblades. It swung downward but again Terra blocked the hammer, barely, and Aqua appeared beside Ventus, slashing the cage which shattered. SHe handed back Wayward Wind and both spun, blasting the Unversed with an Aeroga. It was hurled away by the force and the three chased it. As it landed, it turned and fled. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra chased it and Eraqus and Mickey followed, having finished the Trinity Armors.

"This thing's leading us!" Ventus shouted to Terra.

Terra nodded in agreement and fired a Blizzard at the Unversed. It spun, its hammer melting the spell before it continued to run. Ventus slowed to a stop, the other two stopping beside him as he held up a hand, counting down from three. As he reached one, the thing leapt into the air, vanishing and the three scattered as it crashed down where they had been. Ventus fired a lightning bolt into its face, knocking it over and Terra instantly landed on it, driving his keyblade downward into its chest. It roared in anger but before it could do anything, Aqua and Ventus landed on its chest beside Terra, keyblades aimed at its face as they launched a pair of Firagas into its face, destroying it.

"Finally," Ventus sighed. "Now we just need to finish them."

He looked up at the cliff again but Xehanort and Vanitas were both gone.

"Must've run off," Ventus smirked.

"Sorry Ven," Aqua sighed. "No such luck."

Ventus turned back around, seeing Vanitas standing in the distance with Xehanort floating in the air over him. He growled in annoyance and the three of them sprinted forward, Mickey following with Eraqus. When they reached Vanitas, they slowed to a stop as they saw a field of abandoned keyblades, all ancient and rust-covered. They stared at them in shock and confusion before Vanitas raised his own keyblade and the discarded ones all rose, spinning and forming a swarm of them which Vanitas jumped onto and began to ride around on.

"What the..." Ventus breathed. "Alright that's it. Terra, I gotta borrow your ride."

Terra nodded, forming his Keyblade Glider and Ventus climbed on, glaring at Vanitas as he sped off after followed on her own Glider. When they caught up with Vanitas, he looked over at Ventus and shook his head slowly. Keyblades shot out of the swarm at Terra's Glider and Ventus knocked them aside then flew over Vanitas, turning upside down as they began to slash at each other, keyblades sparking against each other's rapidly. Aqua fired several spells and arrows at him but the keyblades below him blocked them all for him. Finally, Ventus jumped off of Terra's Glider and it returned to Terra, returning to its keyblade form. Ventus landed on the swarm of keyblades, his feet landing on one keyblade each and it instantly stopped shifting, allowing him to stand. After a moment, Vanitas darted forward, slashing at him and Ventus blocked it, shoving it away then slashing at him. Vanitas stomped his right foot and a keyblade shot up, blocking the slash as Vanitas switched hi keyblade to his left hand, slashing at Ventus and gripping the ancient keyblade in his right. Ventus blocked the attack then leapt over the other keyblade, slashing at Vanitas as he passed over him. Vanitas blocked it and spun, slashing at him but just as Ventus landed, he used his foot to flick the keyblade he was standing on up on one end, blocking the attack and trapping the keyblade below himself. Vanitas released the ancient keyblade while blocking Ventus's slash. Then, he spun, kicking several keyblades at Aqua's Glider as it passed. She was not on it, however. Ventus summoned Stormfall, the Glider vanishing as the keyblade appeared in his hand. Vanitas turned back to Ventus just as Stormfall carved down through his torso. Then, Ventus planted his foot in Vanitas' chest and hurled him off of the swarm of keyblades, which fell apart. Ventus formed his own Keyblade Glider and flew under Aqua, catching her, before flying to the ground and landing, setting Aqua on her feet and handing her her keyblade while resummoing his own.

"Is it over?" Aqua asked.

"Not by a long shot," Ventus growled as Vanitas stood, helmet falling away in pieces as his blood splattered across the ground.

"You cocky prick," Vanitas snarled, looking up at them with hatred burning in his eyes. "Alright. You want to play a numbers game? Count this!"

Vanitas raised his keyblade and then swung it downward and the ancient keyblades swarmed around him, then at Ventus and Aqua. Ventus snorted in amusement, firing an Aeroga into the swarm and scattering the keyblades, only for them to fly at them from all sides.

"Oh no," Ventus groaned.

Before they reached them, Eraqus and Mickey landed on either side of them, blasting the keyblades and sending them flying away. Then, seven returned to Vanitas, six floating around him in the air and one landing in his hand. Ventus looked to Aqua who nodded, handing him Stormfall again and Ventus sprinted forward, slashing at Vanitas. Each time he slashed, one of the six in the air would block it and Vanitas would attack with one of his two. After a moment, Mickey and Eraqus landed around Vanitas as well and all of them began to attack as fast as they could. Still, no one could get past Vanitas' defenses. Aqua began to fire spells at Vanitas at the same time as Terra arrived, slashing at him. Still Vanitas was able to block it. Suddenly, Vanitas' keyblade buried itself in Ventus' stomach before Ventus grabbed his arm, spinning and hurling him out of the ring of keyblades. Then, the other three armed keyblade wielders all drove their weapons down through Vanitas' torso. At the same time, Xehanort landed beside Ventus, keyblade descending already. Before it could reach him, Aqua stepped between them, summoning both hers and Ventus' keyblades and blocking it. Xehanort snorted in amusement backhanding Aqua and launching her away.

"Stay out of my way, foolish girl," Xehanort scolded. "I will discipline my own student as much as I feel like."

Ventus summoned both keyblades back, shouting in rage and surprising everyone as his and Aqua's keyblades began to crash into Xehanort rapidly, forcing him back quickly toward Terra. Just before he got there, a familiar black and red keyblade crashed into the side of his helmet, denting it badly and launching him. Ventus flipped over, landing on his feet and pulling the helmet off, gasping for breath and holding his head as it throbbed. Vanitas charged at him, wounds still bleeding heavily. As Vanitas approached, he began to radiate darkness and Ventus began to glow. Ventus tried to raise his arms but his body was going numb from his concussion. Just before Vanitas reached him, Aqua appeared beside Vanitas, summoning Stormfall and slashing him, launching him sideways and splitting his side open. Vanitas landed hard and didn't move for a moment before pushing himself up as Aqua healed Ventus, not affecting his concussion, like last time.

"Not this again," Ventus growled, forcing himself to his feet, his limbs responding about as well as before Aqua had performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with him. "I _will_ not stand here and wait to die!"

Vanitas blocked Aqua's keyblade and kicked her aside then charged at Ventus again, both of them beginning to form auras again. Aqua screamed and Ventus grunted with effort, spinning fast enough that his numb arms swung up to his sides, his keyblade slashing Vanitas across the chest and making him stagger sideways, both of their auras fading instantly before Vanitas collapsed and Aqua appeared over him, driving her keyblade down through the back of his head.

"Stay dead," Aqua snarled.

She ran over to Ventus as he collapsed, catching him and hugging him before pulling back and kissing him. He kissed her back then pulled back, looking over at the others to see them fighting Xehanort together. Xehanort was holding his own for the most part, but when he saw Aqua's keyblade sticking out of his pupil's head, he froze and Terra and Eraqus both slashed him horizontally together, bisecting him at the diaphragm. He coughed up blood, leaning forward and his upper half tumbled forward, landing in the blood as his legs fell backward and Ventus sighed.

"It's over," Ventus smiled, resting his head on Aqua's shoulder. "Finally."

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
